The present invention relates to a method for utilizing an otherwise wasted resource such as the unused photographic print media left over from a photofinishing operation.
In photofinishing operations it is conventional to develop and print photographs on roll stock photographic paper having a width that generally accommodates one size of print. After printing out a roll of photos on a strip of the roll stock, the strip is cut to provide the individual prints. Dedicating a given size of roll stock to the production of a given size photo is less flexible for fulfilling print orders and slows throughput. It requires the photofinishing operation either to have multiple machines, each dedicated to a given size of photo or it places a burden on the operator to change the print media from one size to another after completing orders.
Advancements in photofinishing allow for the production of photographs by ink jet printers, laser printers and other photofinishing printers including silver-halide systems that receive digital input and employ conventional wet chemistry output. Moreover the use of computers in connection with these advancements allows for further improvement. For example, it is not necessary to use roll stock having the width of a desired finished photo. A photofinishing printer now can generate photos of various sizes on a single sheet of print media. Also the images can be manipulated to nest various image sizes on a single larger sheet. Accordingly, a sheet or roll stock of a single width can be used to generate prints of various sizes for a single customer order.
However, photofinishing printers require periodic maintenance to insure print quality. To insure a consistent quality print, the printer is caused to produce a test pattern from time to time as a diagnostic operation. The test pattern may be used to determine color balance, test the alignment of the print heads, provide some other indicator of the health of the print head or otherwise provide an indicator of the state of other components of the system. The operator then analyzes the results of the printed test pattern and makes adjustments, or repairs or replaces the print heads as needed. The production of such a test pattern, whether occurring opportunistically or at periodic intervals between photofinishing operations, consumes a portion of the print media causing downtime from a productive operation.
In some cases during photofinishing operations, the nesting of various size prints on a single sheet produces waste space because of physical limitations on how the various sizes can be arranged on a larger sheet of a given width. When the sheet of prints is cut into individual photos, the wasted space is not suitable for further use and is scrapped. This means that the advantages of being able generate various size prints from a single width of print media are compromised by the economic loss of the unusable and scrapped portion of the media
For these reasons it is desirable to provide for the utilization of otherwise wasted print media and to convert this waste media to an economic advantage whenever possible. It also is desirable to perform the necessary diagnostic testing of the photofinishing printer without undue interruption of the photofinishing operation and to utilize otherwise scrap portions of the print media for such testing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a photofinishing method and apparatus for producing various size prints from a sheet of print media wherein waste space on the sheet resulting from the nesting of photographic images of various sizes on a single sheet is utilized for constructive purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a photofinishing method and apparatus for utilizing print media that is otherwise left blank and wasted after completion of a customer order.
A further object is to provide a photofinishing operation in which otherwise wasted print media is used for diagnostic purposes or to produce an economic return
In accordance with the method of the present invention, a set of photographs is processed by a photofinishing system. This may include a customer order comprising photographs of a single size or of various sizes. In this respect the image data, including the number and size of prints desired as supplied by the customer is inputted into the system for processing. The data is communicated to the printing portion of the system, which includes a computer controlled photographic printer. The quantity of prints and the various sizes of prints to be made are analyzed by the computer software and based on this analysis, the most space efficient layout of the photographs is planned for the given width of print media that is being used. Included in the analysis for the most efficient layout of prints is a determination of the size and location of any waste space resulting from the planned printing layout. The system them can provide for the utilization of this waste space in any one of several ways.
For example, if the unused space is large enough, a diagnostic image or test print can be printed in the waste space. This diagnostic image can be some indicator of the health of the print head, a color balance test pattern or other indicator of the printer performance. Such a diagnostic image or test pattern can be set to run at set intervals and/or whenever the waste space is of a size sufficient to accommodate the image. The unused space also can be used to accommodate other printed images including promotional literature such as an advertisement or a coupon to be used by the customer for succeeding orders.
In cases where multiple customer orders have been received and are in queue in the controlling computer, the otherwise wasted space can be used by inserting the prints from one or more customers into the print layout of yet another customer. When the photofinishing operation of all jobs in the queue is completed, the prints can be separated and moved to the appropriate trays or bins containing the other prints of a given customer. Also, if promotional literature is printed in the space, it can be for the benefit of the customer whose prints are currently being nested or for customers with prints currently in the queue or for other subsequent customers.
The wasted space further can be used to print one or more extra photographs. In this respect the cost of the print media left blank and otherwise wasted is first determined. Depending upon the calculated size of the blank space that will result from the printing sequence, the operator can offer the customer the option of receiving additional prints or extra copies of one or more of the photographs in the order. Moreover, these can be offered to the customer at a reduced cost calculated to offset the cost of the otherwise wasted print media while still generating additional profit. To do this, the computer preferably includes software designed to calculate the cost of the otherwise wasted print media and any other consumable resource that is used in generating the additional prints, such as the ink used.
Accordingly, the present invention can be characterized in one aspect thereof by a method for profitably utilizing an otherwise wasted space on print media comprising:
arranging a quantity of photographic images on a larger sheet of print media so as to minimizes the amount of unused print media space;
determining the size of the unused print media space; and
printing a desired image in the unused print media space if the unused print media space is large enough to accommodate the desired image.
In another aspect the present invention can be characterized by a photofinishing system comprising:
a photofinishing printer for printing a desired set of images on a larger sheet of print media;
the printer including means for determining an arrangement of the images to be printed on the sheet that minimizes the amount of blank space on the print media when the set is printed; and
means for determining the size of the blank space and causing the printing of a desired extra image in the blank space if the size of the blank space is large enough to accommodate the extra image.